lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Help/Installing the Lord of the Rings Mod
This is a tutorial for installing this mod. It assumes that you know common terminology such as "Browser" and "Directory" Downloading the Mod/Forge All of these downloads can and will be found in your downloads folder, unless you have re-directed your downloads for that browser to another location. Everything you need will be in your downloads folder, so don't open them from your browser. 'Website Navigation' Begin by going to the main page of this wiki and click the link in the box that says: "The latest mod version is", you should be directed to a new page. Or click here: Forge can be found here. Be sure to select forge for the right Minecraft version (at the moment 1.7.10). When downloading via adfly, don't do anything, no clicking (tsk tsk). Wait 5 seconds and then click the skip ad button in the top right corner. Here, there is a green button that says download (make sure it isn't an ad). This will bring down the mod in one of the ways that follows. NOTE: As Forge does not use Mediafire, clicking the "Skip Ad" button will bring the download automatically. Internet Explorer You should see a white box bordered in yellow appear in the bottom of your screen. It will ask you if you want to save or run the mod. Click save. There should be a progress bar, wait for that to finish. Chrome A grey bar will appear at the bottom of your window. Don't click this at all. Wait for the download to finish. Firefox There is a little icon at the top of your browser, which is the downloads. This will contain the progress bar. Wait for that to finish. Safari Pretty much the same as Firefox. On a mac, there is a icon on your dock that is downloads as well. Opera If you use this browser, we assume you know what you are doing with downloads. Windows Now open Minecraft launcher and run it in 1.7.10 to the title screen. You just need to have run vanilla Minecraft 1.7.10 at least once. Do this to be safe if you are not sure. Close minecraft. Navigate to your downloads folder. You should see the forge installer. Open it by double clicking, and select download client (one of the little bubbles). Let it run. This may take a few minutes. Now go to your home button and search %appdata% and press enter. Open the folder named roaming and go to the .minecraft folder. Right click and make a new folder. Name it "mods", if one does not already exist. Running Forge once to your title screen will create the folder. Go to your download folder and copy and paste the .jar file of the mod into your mods folder. Go to your Minecraft launcher. Do not press play. In the bottom left there is a dropdown menu called "" (note that it will be your player name, not actually "". Click it. There should be a profile named forge. Select it and press play. You should now be able to enjoy what this mod has to offer. Mac Now open Minecraft launcher and run it in 1.7.10 to the title screen. You just need to have run vanilla Minecraft 1.7.10 at least once. Do this to be safe if you are not sure. Close minecraft. Navigate to your downloads folder. You should see the Forge installer. Open it by double clicking, and select download client (one of the little bubbles). Let it run. This may take a few minutes. Now go to Finder. Go up to your toolbar at the top of your screen, and select "Go." The dropdown should contain a "Go To Folder" button. Click this. On your Finder window, a box will be at the top. Type in the box "~/Library." Then find the folder "Application Support." Open that, and find "minecraft." Click on this folder. In this folder, there may or may not be a "mods" folder. If there is, awesome, if there is no, create one, with the same name, case-sensitive. Running Minecraft Modded with forge will create this folder as well. Go to your downloads folder and copy and paste the .jar file of the mod into your mods folder. Go to your Minecraft launcher. Do not press play. In the bottom left there is a dropdown menu called "" (note that it will be your player name, not actually "". Click it. There should be a profile named "Forge". Select it and press play. You should now be able to enjoy what this mod has to offer. Linux You will find minecraft.jar located in ~/.minecraft/bin/. From Nautilus (or most other file browsers), press Ctrl+H to see hidden folders the navigate to .minecraft. If in the console, type, ls -a ~/ and you will find the '.minecraft'directory. Navigate to the bin folder. Open the minecraft jar using archive manager or similar. Extract the mods that you want to put in the jar from their zip or rar. Close the window for archive manager. Start playing! -Minecraft Wikia. Getting into Middle-Earth When you spawn into your new world, you will start off in a vanilla Minecraft world. To get to Middle-Earth, you will need to create a Gold Ring, and throw this into a fire (or lava). When all is said and done, it usually takes one Iron Ingot a gold ingot, and a piece of Flint to get into Middle-Earth. You can either go into Creative or use TooManyItems to cheat these items in, or you can gather all the things you need within the space of an hour or less. Another option is to use a world seed that spawns you right next to a Desert Pyramid or Jungle Temple, and get the loot. Each pyramid/temple will usually have enough loot to create a Flint and Steel and a Gold Ring. What do I do in Middle-Earth? There are countless things to do in Middle-Earth. Read the Middle-Earth Gameplay Guide to learn more about what you can do in this realm. Post on one of the Technical Support Boards if you have any questions. Category:Help Category:Guides Category:Browse Category:Tech Support